L'Entremetteur
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Ils sont fait pour être ensemble mais ne s'en rendent pas compte, une personne bien intentionnée veut les aider mais ne se doute pas que les choses vont mal tourner! 01x02 [Reviews please]


_**coucou!!!!**_

_**oui, je sais, je n'écris plus tout ce qui est auteur, titre, résumé, disclaimer, de toute façon, tout le monde le sait lors à quoi bon!!!**_

_**donc me voici avec une nouvelle fic Gundam alors qu'il y en a une que je n'ai toujours pas fini...(soupirrr)...**_

_**j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, l'idée est dans ma tête depuis quelques jours, j'espère seulement avoir le temps nécessaire pour poster assez rapidemment parce que je ne connais que trop bien l'attente d'un nouveau chapitre dans une fic qu'on aime!!!**_

_**bonne lecture!!**_

**CHAPITRE I**

- Mais puisque je vous dis que non!!

Le poing de Duo vient de cogner contre la table en même temps qu'il s'est levé, il toise de sa hauteur les trois anciens pilotes assis devant lui, le quatrième étant assis à sa gauche, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardant lui aussi d'un air sévère ses compagnons de guerre,

Cela fait maintenant 7 ans que la guerre est finie et que tous ont repris une vie que l'on peut qualifier de normale, si normale peut être attribué à des tueurs nés,

Ils n'ont que très rarement l'occasion de se croiser, leurs boulots respectifs les empêchant de se voir autant de fois qu'ils le souhaiteraient,

Wufei, qui s'est reconverti dans l'enseignement du sabre, a ouvert sa propre école et est occupé à plein temps avec ses élèves qui ne lui mènent pas la vie facile, comme il le dit si bien lui-même, tous des petits maxwell en force!!

Le dit Maxwell n'a pas comme tout le monde le pensait ouvert un orphelinat, repris un garage lui qui aimait la mécanique, non il s'est pris d'amour pour l'outil informatique, il faut dire que fréquenté un pc pratiquement toute la guerre avec Heero, ça créé des liens entre la machine et lui, donc voilà Duo ingénieur informaticien et il aime ça!! ses cheveux ont raccourcis depuis la guerre, lui arrivant aux omoplates, il s'éclate encore parfois à se faire des coiffures farfelues mais préfère toujours faire une tresse,

Ensuite Heero est peut-être le seul qui a vagabondé par ci par là, testant différents boulot, démissionnant dès que le responsable lui fait une remarque, s'en trouvant un autre grâce à ses nombreuses compétences, exit le boulot de garde du corps pour Réléna, ça va un temps mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il envisagé pour le futur, actuellement, il loge chez Duo, le temps de se trouver un nouveau boulot,

Quatre, et bien, lui, n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, obligé dès sa naissance à reprendre un jour les rênnes de l'empire de son père, il le seconde, il est un peu le porte parole de son père, c'est lui qui voyage, qui dirige les interviews, il est celui des cinq à avoir le moins de temps pour lui,

Quant à Trowa, et bien...il accompagne Quatre, il est conseiller selon lui, même si Quatre n'a pas vraiment de besoin d'être conseillé, il veille sur lui en quelque sorte, il ne veut pas que son homme ait des ennuis...et oui, quand on a 15 ans on ne comprend pas vraiment les sentiments qui nous animent mais quand on a 7 ans de plus, on rattrappe le temps perdu et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait!!!

Mais malgré leurs emplois du temps surchargé mis à part peut-être pour Heero, ils se sont toujours fait la promesse de se éunir au moins pour les fêtes de fin d'année, une semaine tous dans la même ville, une semaine pour rattrapper le temps perdu et se raconter les dernières nouvelles,

Cette année, c'est sur L2 qu'ils se sont revus puisque deux des pilotes étaient déjà sur place, il était normale que les autres y aillent et puis vu comment Duo a insisté, difficile de résister à sa petite bouille!! petite bouille des plus magnifiques avec l'âge selon les autres!!

Et voilà comment est venu la colère de Duo contre Wufei, Quatre et Trowa...

La soirée était pourtant bien parti, ils rigolaient, se raconter de petites anecdotes souvent dirigées contre Heero, parce qu'il était le plus cinglé des pilotes, ce dernier répliquant par une grimace ou un regard noir, certaines choses ne changeront jamais!!

Bref, c'est Wufei qui a lançé le sujet, il trouvait ça plutôt bizarre que Heero est décidé de s'installer chez lui sur un coup de tête alors qu'il aurait pu demander à Quatre de lui prêter un appartement, ce que Heero s'était empressé de répondre,

- ça me permet de revoir un ami sans avoir à me déplacer.

Mais Wufei n'a pas lâché l'affaire, loin de là, il était persuadé qu'ils cachaient autre chose, ils étaient bien trop complices pour être de simples amis, ce que Trowa avait quand même approuvé,

- non on ne sort pas ensemble!!

- aller Maxwell, t'as pas avoir honte, tu peux nous le dire à nous!!

Et voilà où ça a dérapé...

Duo a les yeux plantés dans ceux de Wufei et ne cille pas, Heero aussi le regarde, il est allé trop loin, il se demande où lui est venu une idée pareilles quand la voix de Quatre lui vient aux oreilles,

- Mais Duo, avoue qu'on est en droit de se poser des questions, oublies pas que pendant la guerre, tu...

- pendant la guerre, j'étais jeune et j'étais con!!

- Ah parce que tu l'es plus maintenant??!!

Le chinois ne pouvait pas rater l'occasion de faire payer à l'américain des années de persécution psychologique avec ses surnoms débiles, il venait de lui tendre une perche magnifique!! il regardait d'un air fier Duo dont le regard ne cessait de s'assombrir et il était assez satisfait de l'effet que sa remarque avait provoqué, il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, en un autre contexte, Duo aurait certainement ri mais là il vient de se rendre compte qu'il vient de faire une boulette,

- rhaaaa c'est bon, rigole Duo, on va pas s'engueuler la seule semaine où on se voit!!

- c'est de ta faute Wufei, tu l'as cherché...

La voix calme de Heero les calme instantanément, il ne tient pas à ce que deux de ses meilleurs amis se disputent pour une chose aussi futile que de savoir qui sort avec qui, il jette un regard à Duo qui se rasseoit, les mains toujours crispés sur le rebord de la table,

C'est vrai que Wufei a un peu insisté mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi Duo s'est emporté de cette façon, ça ne lui ressemble pas, il sent le regard de Quatre sur lui, ses yeux ont l'air désolé de tout ça, il s'excuse mais Heero le rassure d'un petit sourire avant de prendre de nouveau la parole,

- Je vais clarifier les choses et après, petu-être qu'on pourra passer une bonne soirée!! il n'y a rien de plus qu'une grande amitié entre Duo et moi, rien de plus, satisfait??!!

En fait, c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, il sait qu'en agissant ainsi, le sujet ne reviendra pas sur la table,

Alors que l'américain écoute les paroles de son ami, il le remercie intérieurement d'avoir toujours su garder son calme légendaire et se maudit également ne pas avoir su maîtriser ses nerfs,

Il jette un oeil sur Wufei qui ne dit plus rien, il doit se sentir fautif de cet éclat de colère entre eux, mais malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, en tant normal, lui aussi se serait sans doute poser des questions, Heero débarque dans sa vie et ils ne se séparent plus, il rigole intérieurement face à l'ironie de la situation...

Il passe ensuite à Quatre qui s'est remis à parler avec Heero de tout et de rien, lançant de temps en temps un regard amoureux à Trowa qui le lui rend bien, quand il pense que Quatre a failli le balançer quelques minutes auparavant, il en a des frissons dans le dos, sur ce coup là, Wufei ne l'aurait vraiment pas lâché,

L'éclat de rire du japonais de fait entendre quand Quatre donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Wu pour le faire régir, lui arranchant un cri de surprise, _"il est tellement rare de l'entendre rire"_ songe Duo et il se surprend à fermer les yeux, il sait très bien que s'il avait entendu ce rire quand ils avaient 15 ans, les choses seraient vraiment très différentes!!

Le seul qui remarque que Duo a fermé les yeux est Quatre, il est le seul à voir cet air paisible que son ami a quand il entend la voix de Heero, il sait que seul le japonais est en mesure d'apaiser son âme même quelques instants...c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tous les deux ne sont que de simples amis,

Il connaît Duo, peut-être mieux que Heero, il sait que l'américain est un coureur, qu'avant l'arrivée de Heero, il collectionnait conquêtes sur conquêtes, une semaines voir peut-être deux avant de les jeter,

Et depuis quelques semaines, rien, plus une seule personne dans son lit, il sent que le japonais est reponsable de ce changement, inconsciemment sans doute ou peut-être que Duo n'a pas remarqué non plus qu'il n'avait plus d'interêt à coucher à droite à gauche,

Ou alors il a tout simplement peur de décevoir Heero si jamais ce dernier venait à savoir que son meilleur ami était une sorte de "marie couche toi là"!! il lui avait même fait promettre de ne rien au japonais si ce dernier le questionnait, ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver, Heero n'étant pas le genre de personne à aimer les potins sur la vie sexuelle des gens,

En tout cas, la soirée avait repris un court normal, sans accro,juste une soirée de franche rigolade où tout le monde s'était lâché, profitant du fait d'être ensemble,

Heero et Duo sont les premiers à se lever pour partir, pas besoin de parole, un regard et ils se comprennent, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et les plus efficaces quand ils effectuaient des missions à deux,

Une fois partis, Wufei se laisse tomber en arrière sur sa chaise, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant,

- un problème Wu??

Le dit Wu relève la tête pour regarder Trowa et Quatre avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne se dessiner sur son visage,

- n'empêche que je suis sur d'avoir raison!!!

- ah non tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis!!!

Quatre est desespéré de voir que le chinois n'a pas du tout lâché l'affaire et vu son regard, il n'a pas l'intention de baisser les bras,

- mais Quat', avoue que c'est bizarre, ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle!! comme toi et Trowa avant...

- Hey!!!

Trowa se réveille, visiblement agaçé qu'on l'utilise lui et Quatre comme exemple même s'il a trouvé que Wufei avait raison sur ce sujet tout à l'heure, que Duo et Heero sont faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'aime pas trop qu'on l'inclu dans le sujet,

- scuse Tro, je dis juste que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, vous voyez bien les regards, les petites attentions, c'est pas des trucs qu'on fait juste entre amis!!!

- Duo t'entendrait, tu serais six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle!

- mais Quatre, tu as vu comment il s'est énervé tout à l'heure!! tu étais là!! on s'énerve pas comme ça si on a rien à se reprocher!!

L'arabe semble réféchir, Wufei a raison, la réaction de Duo était assez démesurée pour une histoire aussi petites et ce n'est pas parce que Wu a insisté qu'il devait s'emporté de cette manière et puis lui seul est au courant d'un secret que Duo lui a confié étant plus jeune donc il commence à croire que le chinois a raison,

- supposons que tu ais raison Wufei, c'est à eux de se rendre compte de leur attirance tout seul, on n'a pas à intervenir dans leur histoires, c'est un coup à te mettre Duo à dos définitivement si tu lui en parles encore!!!

- ouai bien venant de lui, et de sa réputation surtout, ça m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas encore bougé et s'il faut leur donner un coup de pouce et bien...

Trowa lève un sourcil et les yeux de Quatre s'aggrandissent, ils pensent tous les deux la même chose _"mais qu'est-ce qu'il va inventer!!"_

- juste une question Wufei, avant tu t'en foutais royalement de Heero et Duo, plus il était loin de toi, mieux tu te portais, dis moi depuis quand ça a changé, depuis quand leur bonheur t'importe tant??

Wufei baisse les yeux, c'est un sujet délicat pour lui, il hésite à leur en parler, il a peur que son image de gros dur en prenne un coup mais puisqu'ils veulent une raison, il va leur donner et peut-être qu'ils voudront bien lui donner un peu d'aide!

- De nous cinq Heero et Duo sont sans doute ceux qui ont le plus soufferts dans l'histoire, je ne dis pas que pour nous ça a été facile, je dis juste qu'à l'époque, Heero avait besoin de soutien, de sentir qu'on était derrière lui et à la place, on le croyait invincible et on l'a laissé faire tous les sales boulots sans se soucier de son état mental et physique...

- merci de nous le rappeler, je me sens vachement mieux!!

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser Quatre mais pour te montrer ma motivation, et Duo...gamin de rues, il n'a connu l'amour que deux fois et on lui a enlevé cet amour sous ses yeux, puis il a pris tellement de vies, il rit, sourit mais certains de ses sourires sonnent tellement faux...alors que quand Heero est avec lui, et vice versa, ils sont différents, regardez-les un peu et vous verrez...je veux qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, je sais qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble!!

Wufei se lève de sa chaise et marche au hasard, il ne leur a pas tout dit, il ne se sent pas capable de tout dire, peut-être qu'un jour, il le fera mais là, il a déjà une boule qui s'est formée dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et il cherche maintenant à se calmer,

Quatre a croisé des doigts sous son menton, arborant un air grave, la tirade du chinois était criante de vérité, même si eux aussi étaient soldats, ils avaient une famille qui les attendaient mais pas eux deux, ils sont liés par la souffrance et la solitude, un lien plus fort que l'amitié les unis et si Wufei dit vrai alors il l'aidera...pour eux...

- très bien, que comptes-tu faire alors??

_**À suivre...**_

_**rhaaaaa ça devait être une one shot, pfffffffff quand j'arriverai à respecter ce que je dis, les poules auront des dents!!!**_

_**alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce début, vous aimez j'espère!!!! je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à la suite d'une lecture d'une fic, je me suis d'affection pour Wufei et oui!!!! et je sais pas du tout pourquoi mais ça fait plusieurs fics qu'il me touche dans sa façon d'être et je l'adore maintenant donc qui mieux que lui pour les aider!!**_

_**mais ça va pas etre aussi simple, je préviens!!**_

_**reviewwwwsssss!!!!!**_


End file.
